Suddenly You
by joancandaza
Summary: Casey, is a girl from the Shire........
1. Rapt Meetings

Chapter 1:   
  
"Rapt Meetings"  
  
"Do I really exists?"  
  
The question that I never failed to ask myself everyday. I know my bestfriend Farah is sick and tired of hearing that. All I want is just a little bit of attention from a very valiant and handsome Hobbit in the Shire, but I really don't know why he never ever glance my way. I want to loose hope but I can't, because I believe that someday, all the things that I've been dreaming of will come true.  
  
And there is only one person who could bring all my fantasies to life. And he is no other than- 'Frodo Baggins'.  
  
Oh, when I think about him, I couldn't forget the night when I first saw him. The night of Bilbo Baggin' birthday. It was his birthday as well.  
  
My family just moved in from Buckland and it's such a great honor that they've invited us in their special day. My parents are so excited. They both love parties. But not on my part. As a matter of fact, I really don't want to go.  
  
"I do not know his family, Mom. I don't think I'm going with you," I told my mother one morning while we are having our breakfast.  
  
"They invited us, and it's an awkward thing to do if we refuse them," Mom said.  
  
"No, no and a big 'NO'!," I replied as I finished my glass of milk. I stood up, left the table and walked out of the door. To my surprise, I saw my bestfriend rushing towards me.  
  
"Hey, Farah!," I called out loud.  
  
She's my very best friend. Same as me, her family moved from Buckland too more than a couple of years now.  
  
"Casey, are you going to the party tonight?," she asked excitedly.  
  
"Mom wants me to, but I really don't want to go."  
  
"Why not? Me and my parents will be there. Now, come on, it's gonna be a wonderful night. You and me at the party."  
  
I paused and think for a while.  
  
"Ok," I said, "I've changed my mind now. Count me in Farah. I'll go with you."   
  
Then both of us giggled.  
  
That night, I put my best dress on. My favorite purple and white dress matched with my white-flowered hat. I was examining myself at the mirror when Farah arrived.  
  
"Casey, we must go now. Your parents just left."  
  
"Off we go, Farah!," I exclaimed.  
  
There are lots of Hobbits there. All of them looks really happy and excited. Little children are everywhere, playing wild and free. Everyone is having a great time. There were music, games, fireworks and of course, foods and lots of drinks.  
  
Farah accompanied me to the nearest table where I saw five Hobbits who are merrily singing and laughing.  
  
"Heya!," said Farah, waiving her hands on their direction.  
  
"Farah! We're glad you came. We have been waiting for you since afternoon," said a guy with a handsome face. But I don't know who he is. And he's the first guy who caught my attention.  
  
"This is my bestfriend - Casey. She just moved in from Buckland yesterday," Farah introduced me. I smiled at them but I'm a little nervous and I tried not to look at the guy who spoke just a while ago. "And Casey this is Samwise."  
  
"Just call me Sam if you want, as m old gaffer calls me," a guy with a short blond hair replied.  
  
"This is Meriadoc, or Merry as we all call him," Farah continued, "And this is his sidekick Peregrin or Pippin or just call him Pip, much shorter. Right, Pip?"  
  
They all burst into laughter. And so I joined them.  
  
"Hello Casey! We're from Buckland too," said Merry.  
  
"Oh indeed?," I asked in surprise.  
  
"Yes," Pippin interrupted, "but we spend most of our time here in the Shire."  
  
Merry and Pippin both have blond hairs. Both long and curly that it almost covered their ears.  
  
"Then that's Fatty over there," Farah said, pointing to a guy, same as the others, have long and curly hair. His name suits him right because he is big….well, he's fat actually.  
  
"And of course, the birthday celebrant himself - 'Mr. Frodo Baggins'.  
  
They all cheered and toast an ale for him.  
  
On that moment, I felt a cold sensation running through my vains. I suddenly froze. I can't look at him. Yes! Frodo Baggins of course. Then, Farah grabbed my hands and she let me sat beside Pippin as she made her way to Merry's side. I remembered, she once told me that she fancy him. Well, he's cute. Really! But the only thing that's on my mind is Frodo.  
  
Oh, I want to sit beside him. But Pippin is always offering me his ale, mushrooms and everything. He even kept on talking to me which distracts me from thinking about Frodo. He doesn't have any idea that my attention is not focused on him.  
  
Then, another music was played. All of them left their sits and began to dance. To my surprise, someone grabbed my hand and asked me to dance. When I turned around, it was Pippin. I thought it was Frodo. But I can't refuse so I left my chair and danced with him. I saw Farah dancing with Merry. Sam is dancing with a pretty girl and Fatty is dancing with…'Huh?!'  
  
"Himself?"  
  
We've been dancing for more than five minutes when I stopped.  
  
"Excuse me Pippin," I whispered to him, "I need to talk to Farah."  
  
"Ah, ok." He nodded but he looks sad, I've noticed.  
  
I rushed over to Farah who is now back in our table.  
  
"Farah, do you know where Frodo is? I can't see him anywhere," I asked.  
  
"I don't know either."  
  
"Oh, please help me find him."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'm just wondering if he could ask me for a dance."  
  
"Are you crazy?!," Farah laughed.  
  
"Please?," I begged.  
  
"Don't tell me you like him."  
  
I blushed and I smiled. She giggled.  
  
"Ok. But I'm not sure if I can…if I can make it," she agreed.  
  
"Oh, thank you!," I exclaimed as I hugged her so tight.  
  
I sat back and rested for a while. And I was so shocked when Frodo appeared right in front of me.  
  
"Can I ask you for a dance, Casey?," his angelic voice told me. I tried to keep myself calm.  
  
"It's my pleasure, Mr. Frodo," I replied, as my hands trembled and my knees weakened.  
  
But of course, I won't let him notice me. I felt like I was in a dream, a very good dream, as I walk with him hand in hand. Then, the two of us danced. What a wonderful feeling it was. I don't want it to end. When the song has ended, he brought me back to our table where the two of us had a little chat.  
  
"So, how do you find the Hobbiton so far? Do you like it here?," he asked. His eyes are fixed on me.  
  
"Oh, it's wonderful! I'd probably stay here for the rest of my life….with you. Oh! What I'm trying to say is, with your fellow Hobbits here in the Shire. Yeah…that's it!"  
  
Ooopps!! I almost slipped off. I felt my cheeks were blushing.  
  
"Wow. That's good to hear," he said.  
  
I still have lots of things to tell him when…  
  
"Frodo my lad! Come here for a while," it was his cousin Bilbo.  
  
"I'm sorry Casey. I'll be right back. I'll just talk to him," he apologized.  
  
"Sure. No problem," I said. But deep inside, I was so disappointed.  
  
When Frodo left, I looked for farah but I couldn't find her. I was about to go home since everyone is busy doing their own thing, when Pippin approached me.  
  
"Hey, Casey! Are you going home?," he asked.  
  
"Almost. Have you seen Farah?"  
  
"No, sorry."  
  
"It's ok. If ever you see her around please tell her that I've gone home and I'll just see her tomorrow."  
  
"I'll go with you," he said.  
  
"What?!," I asked in surprised.  
  
"I mean, I'll take you home."  
  
"No, thanks," I refused, "I might be bothering you."  
  
The truth is - I really don't want him to go with me. I wish he's Frodo. But if he is, I will of course say - 'Yes'!  
  
"Oh, c'mon. Please, Casey. Please? Do I have to beg you?," he insisted.  
  
"Pippin, I know my way home and…"  
  
"Please?," he asked once more.  
  
"Ok." I said. Whatelse can I do?  
  
So, Pippin and I walked on my way home. As we reached our front door, he said something.  
  
"Ah, Casey…," he said in a low, trembling voice.  
  
"Hey, you know how to speak!," I told him and I laughed, "I've never heard you say a single word since we left the party. What is it, Pip?"  
  
"Ah…err…I just want to ask you if I can come here sometime and visit you?," he asked shyly.  
  
"What did you say? I mean, ok, no problem," I said in disbelief. I didn't expect him to ask me that.  
  
"Oh, thank you Casey!," he exclaimed and then……  
  
"Hmmnn….Muah!"  
  
He kissed me on my cheek! And off he ran away. I do not know if Iwell get mad or I will feel happy about it. But inside my heart, I always wish that he is Frodo. 


	2. Sweet Surprises, Bitter Rejections

Chapter 2:  
  
"Sweet Surprises, Bitter Rejections"  
  
The next day, I spent the entire morning helping my Mom in the garden. But before lunch time, I returned to the house and baked some cake and sweets. I made a very special 'Blueberry Cheese Cake' that I have planned to give Frodo that day.  
  
So, after eating my lunch with my parents, I rushed to Farah's house and picked her up.  
  
"Would you like to come with me? I'll just give this cake to Frodo," I ask her.  
  
"Oh, did you really made it for him? How sweet of you!"  
  
"Indeed."  
  
"C'mon Casey. I'm excited!," she said.  
  
"Yay!," I shouted and the two of us giggled.  
  
On our way to the Bag End where Frodo lives, I asked farah why I couldn't find her in the party last night.  
  
"I'm sorry, I forgot to tell you. Merry asked me to go with him on the hillside and he finally asked me to be his girlfriend!," she confessed. She looks really happy and excited about it.  
  
"Wow! Oh, I envy you Farah."  
  
"No, don't Casey. Who knows what will happen when you give that cake to Frodo."  
  
We both laughed.  
  
Finally, we reached the Bag End and I started to feel nervous. I knocked on the door but it seems like there's no one inside. Farah said that she will wait for me on the wooded gate. I was about to leave when finally, someone opened the door.  
  
"Oh, Frodo!," I said excitedly.  
  
"Hello Casey. What can I do for you?," he asked in a sweet tone of his angelic voice.  
  
"I brought you a cake, Frodo. I made it all by myself. I hope you like it."  
  
"Thank you!," he exclaimed.  
  
"You're always welcome."  
  
He flashed his killer-smile on me. I felt my cheeks burning. I was blushing again.  
  
"Casey," he said in a low tone of voice.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I really appreciate this. Thank you so much, but…"  
  
"But what, Frodo?"  
  
"I have a very important visitor inside. It's Gandalf."  
  
"And? Who is Gandalf?"  
  
"Don't you know who he is? 'Gandalf the Grey'. Everybody knows him. Oh, I forgot! You just moved in from Buckland."  
  
"Well, it seems like I'm disturbing you."  
  
"No, I mean…"  
  
"It's ok," I smiled at him, "as a matter of fact, I still have things to do. I just dropped by to give you the cake," I said.  
  
And you know what? I felt like my heart will break apart. I felt like I was being rejected. I didn't expect things to turn out that way.  
  
"I hope you like it," I said once more, trying to smile and hide my feelings.  
  
"I love it!"  
  
And then he bent down and kissed my hand. But I know that it was only his way of thanking me. I really want to cry that time. As he went back inside his house, I rushed to Farah and cried.  
  
"Casey, why? What happened?," she asked continuously, looking worried and confused.  
  
"He didn't like me. I knew it! Not at all."  
  
"Why did you say that?"  
  
" can feel it," I sobbed.  
  
I ran back home leaving Farah looking puzzled. I was embarrassed and Farah knew that..  
  
I've decided not to show up for few days. Farah visits me once in a while and tells me news about Frodo, which is, according to her, always spends his time with Sam and she once seen him with that old man Gandalf.  
  
Every morning, Mom gives me some flowers which is, if I'm not mistaken, is not to be seen in our garden. And one morning, I asked her all about it.  
  
"Mom, I wonder where did you get all those flowers? You're always giving me different kinds of it everyday. I haven't seen flowers like that before, Mom."  
  
"Oh, dear. Don't you know? That lad named Pippin is the one who's giving you all that."  
  
"Huh?! Pippin?," I said in great shock.  
  
"Yes darling. He always wants to see you but you've told me that you are not to be disturbed, unless it's Farah who comes around."  
  
"Gosh! Why didn't you tell me so soon?"  
  
"It slipped off my mind, honey. And besides, you didn't bother to ask."  
  
"Good! Don't ever let him speak to me, alright?"  
  
"Why?," Mom asked anxiously.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"I can't see anything wrong with him and he seemed to be so nice and very polite indeed."  
  
I did not speak.  
  
"Tell me, has he done anything bad that makes you get mad at him like this?," Mom asked again.  
  
"None of your business, Mom!," I hollered as I covered myself with blanket and went back to my sleep.  
  
"Ill tempered girl." I've heard my Mom said as she walk out of the door.  
  
It's been three days since I locked myself up in my room. The next morning, I've decided to smell the fresh air, feel it's breeze and see the green grass on the fields and witnessed the beautiful morning.  
  
"Oh, how I missed all these things," I muttered under my breath.  
  
After our second breakfast, I get my favorite white-flowered hat and ran outside. I didn't bother Farah to go with me because she told me that she will be very busy for the next five days. I roamed around and picked some wild berries. On my way home, I've met someone I never expected to see. It was Frodo, riding his poney.  
  
"Frodo…," I murmured. I stood there frozen.  
  
"Hey!," he called out loud and waved at me.  
  
I was standing still, I can't speak. It seems like all the words have left me. Of course I haven't been acting normal everytime he's around.  
  
"Casey, it seems like you've seen a ghost," he joked.  
  
I know I haven't seen a ghost, for what I have seen is an angel that was sent from up above. I've seen the man of my dreams. Then, as if someone poured an ice-cold water all over me. I was brought back to my senses.  
  
"Ah, well…I'm on my way home," I do not know what I was saying.  
  
"Ok, then. Farewell!." He said and he went off.  
  
Hello! I want to throw all my berries on his face. I'm not mad at him. I'm mad at myself because everytime he talks to me, I am always speechless. I'm always blushing and he just laugh at me.  
  
But wait a minute. Why he did not even bother to ask me to ride with him? I'm quite sure he's also on his way home. My goodness! He didn't even noticed me. I do not know what's on his mind. Is there something wrong with the way I look, or I've said something wrong and done anything wrong.  
  
"Whatever!"  
  
Whatever the reason is, that makes him turn away from me, I swear I won't give up. No! Not this time.  
  
I went home looking sad and empty. My Mom noticed it. I didn't showed up for dinner. I slept early that night. Then, first thing in the morning, I baked another cake. This time, it's 'Strawberry Cream Cake'. I put it in a box and wrote a short note on it.  
  
"Frodo,  
  
I hope you like this cake that I made for you. Have a nice breakfast.  
  
Casey"  
  
Then, I silently sneaked out of the house and rushed to Bag End without my parents noticing me. I used Blinky, my Dad's poney so I can ride faster. I left the cake in front of his door and I returned to our house just before the sun comes out.  
  
I rushed back to bed before my Mom wakes up. But I can't go back to my sleep. I was thinking about Frodo again.  
  
Did he already got the cake? What is he thinking of at this very moment? Is he already awake? Will he talk to me and start to notice me after that? What if not again  
  
So many questions that's been running through my mind but I just can't find the answers for all of that.  
  
"Whatever!" 


End file.
